I Got You
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Sonic is always the one saving Amy, but when he and the boys are captured and imprisoned, it's up to the girls to save the day. Sonamy oneshot! Shadally, Tailream, Knouge, and Silvaze also :}


**Hey guys! How's everyone? I'm in a Sonamy mood (again) so I came up with this! Writer's block is the worst feeling. It's sooo not fun!**

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Knuckles grumbled.

_"Me?"_ Sonic exclaimed. "_You_ were the one who thought it was a good idea to just waltz up in here like ya own the place!"

"Guys-" Tails tried to cut in.

"It was better than _your_ plan!"

"Well at least _my_ plan wouldn't have gotten us locked up!"

Sonic and the gang were in quite the predicament at the moment being. For the first time, their team plan went wrong, and now Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were locked and chained up in separate cells at one of Eggman's infamous bases. It was dark, muggy, and reaked of...well, who knows?

Shadow pinched his temple, eyes shut. "Somebody _please_ kill them before I do."

"_Ain't no sunshiine when she's goooone_," the boys heard Silver sing lamely.

Sonic sat up, straining to see. "What the-? Is this guy playing the _harmonica_?"

"_Where_ did he get a harmonica from?" Knuckles demanded.

"Does it matter where he got it from?"

"Shut it, Hedgehog!"

"You mad, bro?"

"RRRRGH! WHY I OUGHTA-!"

"OUTTA WHAT?"

"_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know..."_

"Guys, fighting never solves anything...-"

"I swear to _God_, I will _come in there and strangle the **both** of you_!" Shadow snarled, and the bickering automatically ceased. Silence followed and the dark hedgehog sighed. "You should listen to the fox. Arguing will solve nothing."

Sonic sighed. "Shadow's right. Sorry buddy!"

"It's cool," Tails chuckled. "Do ya think I would still be around if I couldn't handle you two?"

"Hey, now," said Knuckles while Sonic laughed. Shadow smirked as Silver let out a smug, "Ha ha!"

"Okay, guys. We're all stuck in here, we've tried everything...-"

"Even if we are the five most badass people around here," Knuckles added.

"Right," Sonic agreed. "But for a couple-a badasses, we suck. What do we do?"

"Well," they heard the yellow kitsune shift in his cell, "right before we were captured, I was able to send a signal back home. I-It was weak, but I think it worked!"

"Never doubted ya," said Sonic proudly.

"Who'd you send the signal to?" Knuckles asked.

"Well..." Tails said artfully, he and Sonic grinning at the same time.

.

"All clear?" a female voice whispered into her communicator.

_"All clear!"_ a lighter voice said in response.

"Alright." Emerald green eyes met two other pairs of color, one a set of ocean blue orbs, and the other a fierce gold. "Let's move!"

Three bodies hopped down into the vents, one after the other.

.

"Oh no," Knuckles groaned.

"What? Too embarrassed to be saved by your own girlfriend?" Sonic teased.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."

"That's not what she said," an amused Shadow cut in.

"If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, then I'm SO pumped!" Silver said excitedly, thinking about a certain purple feline.

"Don't worry, Knux, we're just messing with ya," said Sonic.

"Besides, we've been here for two days," said Tails.

"With no _shower_," Silver whined.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see some friendly faces?" The two-tailed fox asked, thinking of a cute, cream colored rabbit.

"I feel ya, bro," said Sonic, his heart doing an unnatural skip at the thought of the very rosy hedgehog who's been chasing him for years. It's been two days already? Two days without her warm, tight hugs, two days without her bright smile, her confidence in him...He didn't realize he missed the color pink so much.

"If it means getting out of here, be grateful," said Shadow.

"He's just saying that because of Sal-" Shadow threw himself at the bars, his red eyes sharply meeting Sonic's bright green ones, silently daring his lighter counterpart to finish his sentence. "Sal...salutations? Yeah, that works," Sonic finished awkwardly, shrinking back, and Shadow relaxed and slumped back against the wall.

Sonic may not be the only one who knew about Shadow's auburn haired, blue eyed secret, but the blue blur had been the first to know about it.

He sighed and leaned back as well, closing his eyes. If he was gonna be here for a while, then he'd have to catch up on some sleep. He would have to be in tip top shape if he was gonna bust outta there...

.

When he woke up again, it was from an ear-shattering banging sound from above. "What the-?"

"Okay, now I know I'm not the only person who heard that," said Silver.

"_Quiet_!" Shadow shushed.

Every male in the room was still, waiting for the sound to come again. And then-

BOOM.

The vent door broke off its hinges and fell to the floor. Three silhouettes dropped down in defensive perches before they straightened out and appraised the room.

Sonic could make out a hammer.

"A-Amy?!"

"SONIC!"

The lights were turned on, revealing the beaming pink hedgehog. Next to her was none other than Blaze the Cat, and by the light switch stood Sally Acorn.

Blaze sniffed the air. "Did something _die_ in here?"

"That's what I said!" Silver said, happy to see her, and she turned to smile at him with relief.

"Nah, I think you just smelled yourself, pal," said Sonic, his eyes glued on Amy.

Amy sprinted over to his cell, hammer uplifted. "Oh Sonic! I was so worried!" She reared back, then swung with the mightiest of her strength. First the bars dented, then gave way when she hit them again. She was then able to get through to him, falling to her knees beside him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she searched his body hungrily for any injury, hands everywhere she could reach.

"H-hey! I'm fine!" a blushing Sonic assured her, yelping when she hugged him to her abruptly, his muzzle nooked in her bosom. Her scent surrounded him, swallowing him whole, and he gave up and relaxed against her. "Glad ya made it. Now could you be a sweetheart and help me out?"

Amy, with a muzzle as rosy as her hair, smiled and stood. Sonic sat up on his knees, extending his arms backwards so she could have a better aim. Once he heard the chains break, he brought his arms forward and stretched, getting to his feet and rubbing his wrists.

Amy flung her arms around him again, not being able to help herself. "Oh, Sonikku!"

Sonic surprised her by hugging her back, scooping her off her feet. "Thank ya kindly," he said, and did the unthinkable, kissing the side of her temple.

"You know, I could've just given you the key!" Sally called over her shoulder before her blue eyes settled on a pair of red ones. "Shadow," she greeted, smiling down at him.

"Princess," Shadow acknowledged back.

"Hang tight, okay?" Sally stepped back, unsheathing her energy blades. Shadow scooted back as Sally lunged forward, doing a twirl in the air as her arms came down for twice the impact. The bars were sliced in two, and slid and broke off to fall on the floor. Smiling at her work, she hopped over the stray pieces, digging the spare keys out of her pocket, and stooped down to where he sat to free him.

"Thank you," Shadow told her when he was free.

"I got something for you," said Sally with a playful wink.

"And what's that?" Shadow smirked back at her.

Sally brought out a Chaos Emerald from behind her back, presenting it to him with a bright smile. "Thought you might need this."

Shadow took the emerald from her, their fingers grazing during the exchange. "You thought correctly." He smiled genuinely at her, and Sally faintly blushed.

Meanwhile, across the room, Blaze was careful as she heated the chains around Silver's wrists, then used the heel of her shoe to finish the job.

As soon as Silver could stand, he glomped her.

"Whoa!" Blaze exclaimed, welcoming the embrace nonetheless.

"Sorry, it's just that I missed ya..." His knees buckled.

"And your legs fell asleep?" Blaze guessed, cupping the back of his head.

"How could you tell?"

After their little reunion, Sonic helped Amy free Tails and Knuckles, and they all met in the middle.

"Sooo I'm guessing you three didn't come alone?" said Sonic.

As if to answer his question, an angry voice yelled from Amy's communicator, _"PINKY!"_

Sonic was the first to be at Amy's side, peering over her shoulder to see what was up. Knuckles took up the other side and Tails craned his neck to see over their heads.

.

Rouge and Cream were running for their lives, with an army of Eggbots tearing after them. Rouge glared at her wrist as she ran, eye twitching.

"Did you find them _yet?!_" Rouge barked.

"I don't like this plan!" Cream cried.

.

"Hang in there, girls! We're on our way!" said Amy, then faced the group. "So whaddaya say, guys?"

"Hm...sounds like an invitation to party!" Sonic said confidently.

"After you, m'lady!" said Silver, gesturing for Blaze to go first, and she took off with him hot on her heels.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Tails whined, he and Knuckles racing to keep up.

Sonic grinned at his darker doppelganger. "Catch ya on the flipside?"

Shadow nodded, holding out his hand for Sally to take. She took it instinctively without her having to even look at him, and with a, _"Chaos...CONTROL!"_ they were gone.

Sonic's gaze flickered to Amy, turning his body to face her. "So...you got the signal, eh?"

"I-It was nothing really," said Amy bashfully. "Besides, you save me all the time! So I figured that I-"

"The damsel saving the hero for once?" Sonic asked rhetorically, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he winked at her. "That's hot."

Amy's mouth dropped.

Sonic laughed, taking the opportunity to scoop her up in his arms bridal style. "C'mon, Ames. Those robots aren't gonna blow up themselves!"


End file.
